


Кадры и тени

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: Круто, конечно, что отец Кагами вдруг захотел наладить отношения и позвал его в семейную поездку. Но расставаться с Куроко на целых две недели все равно тяжело. К счастью, желающих составить компанию Куроко полно, и у некоторых более активные методы утешения, чем у других. А у Кагами есть фотки.





	Кадры и тени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snapshots and Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810729) by [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse). 

Меньше всего на свете Кагами хотелось возвращаться в Америку летом на две недели и пропустить самые лучшие летние деньки между июньской хмарью и июльской жарой, традиционную поездку Сейрин в тренировочный лагерь, товарищеские игры с Ахомине и Кисе. И Куроко, клюющего носом за его столом по утрам. И то, как Куроко разрешал класть подбородок ему на макушку, когда был чем-то доволен. Не то чтобы Кагами собирался хвастаться, но в последнее время это случалось довольно часто. Две недели без Куроко, который позволял ему проводить большим пальцем по его запястью под напульсником, и слизывать пот с его шеи.

В общем, во всем был виноват папа.

Кагами-старшего, видимо, настигло озарение, типичное для кризиса среднего возраста, вроде тех, что показывали в мелодрамах. Он решил, что их отношениям недостаточно неловких звонков по скайпу и посылок с редкими американскими приправами, и они должны проводить больше времени вместе и По-Семейному Сплотиться. Темы звонков по скайпу (результаты матчей, прочая баскетбольная статистика, погода) резко перескочили на всякие... чувства. Вот только в прошлый вторник папа внезапно спросил, тяжело ли быть геем в Японии, и Кагами, заикаясь, рассказал, что не так чтобы уж совсем.

Это было чистой правдой — никто к нему не цеплялся, хотя, наверное, с этим помогал рост под два метра. И, насколько он знал (ну ладно, Куроко ему рассказал, у самого Кагами гей-радар был ни к черту, он определил только Мидориму и шутера Ракузан, но про этих и слепой бы понял), про большинство парней в лиге и про статистически нереальный процент Поколения Чудес, он оказался в хорошей компании. Но все равно - было странно приятно от того, что папа спросил. И что наконец понял: возможно, бросить сына одного в чужой стране за полгода до начала старшей школы было не слишком по-отцовски.

Ну, в общем, папа сказал: “Сынок, вот тебе билеты на самолет, погнали в Орегон, навестим твою тетю, порыбачим!” 

Он даже достал старую фотографию, на которой Кагами с мамой были запечатлены в одинаковых свитшотах Южно-Калифорнийского университета на берегу какой-то синей-синей речки на севере штата. И тогда Кагами вдруг ощутил страшную ностальгию по ЛА, Калифорнии, по Америке вообще, и тут же почувствовал с не меньшей силой, как его словно бы отрывают от всего, что он построил здесь, в Токио. И, значит, между ними с папой все было совсем не так гладко, если он едва не выпалил: “Нет! У меня тут дела!”

Но потом его осенило — чувством типа “ох черт, вот оно что”. Совсем скоро он собирался выпуститься, снять квартиру с Куроко и зажить крутой независимой взрослой жизнью, и, возможно, не смог бы больше получить такой шанс и снова почувствовать себя просто чьим-то сыном.

Его парень — боже, спасибо тебе за него — сразу это понял. Куроко настолько лучше него просекал всю эту сложную эмоциональную фигню, что мог просто взглянуть Кагами в лицо и извлечь всю подноготную этой поездки из воздуха между ними двоими, из окружающей обстановки — квартиры, обставленной по-спартански, которую папа-трудоголик совсем не обжил, а Кагами начал только начал обживать. И всё равно без Куроко будет хреново. И, хотя сам Куроко очень четко транслировал: “Я спокойный и самодостаточный, дам фору монаху в дзене”, Кагами-то знал, что до этого они проводили больше восьмидесяти процентов времени вместе, и ему тоже придется очень непросто.

Так что Кагами завербовал практически всех в своей адресной книжке для поддержки Куроко и создал спецотряд “Куроко но Присмотра”. Реально всех. Он даже, обливаясь холодным потом, позвонил не кому-нибудь, а самому Акаши, потому что его высочество, судя по всему, не снисходил до текстовых сообщений.

Для ходячей коллекции расстройств личности, которую представляли собой друзья Куроко (ну ладно, уже их общие друзья, наверное) они очень постарались. Когда Кагами приземлился в ЛА, то получил отчет от Момои: она потащила Куроко в художественную галерею на следующее же утро после того, как они с Кагами попрощались в аэропорту. Реальный отчет, с реальными данными: в нем удостоверялось, что “Тецу-кун” выказывал явное статистическое предпочтение импрессионистам 1870-х и вздыхал на сорок процентов чаще обычного. Но Кагами был рад, что их первый день порознь прошел настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще было возможно.

Пока они ехали через район Биг-Сур по пути на север, он получал стабильный поток новостей о Куроко: сообщения с орфографическими ошибками (Аомине), длиннющие пикспамы с новомодными эмодзи, от которых Кагами чувствовал себя старпером (Кисе), а потом настоящее официальное электронное письмо по шаблону с индивидуальной настройкой (Акаши, бедняга, наверное, предпочел бы прислать рукописный свиток со специально обученным соколом).

А потом, часов в девять вечера, когда они с папой наконец добрались до домика тёти у озера Крейтер, Кагами услышал пинг снэпчата.

Это было простое фото: Куроко, задрав голову, смотрел на здание старого центра игровых автоматов неподалеку от Сейрин, они иногда заходили туда после тренировок в выходные. Двери центра были закрыты, но с автоматическими дверьми всегда так было — они тоже не “замечали” Куроко, если рядом с ним не было Кагами. Фото было грамотно кадрировано, и мало кто знал об этом месте. Все указывало на одного человека.

Кагами написал Такао.

“Ты что, сталкеришь моего парня? Только не говори, что где-то бросил свою грозную зеленую жену”.

“А Шин-чан со мной, так что, строго говоря, мы вместе сталкерим UWU : D (◐ω◑ )”

“Тогда займись делом. Встань рядом с ним, чтобы дверь открылась”.

“Он выглядит одиноко, знаешь? Можно похитить твою тень?(╯✧∇✧ ) ”

“Ладно. Давай”.

“Понял-понял, Тай-чан! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ ) ”

Ууу, мелкий засранец, Кагами ему говорил не называть его так.

Ну, да, это надо было объяснить.

Дело было в том, что Шутоку и Сейрин продолжали играть вничью. Шутоку и Сейрин продолжали ездить в одни и те же тренировочные лагеря. Они встречались на пробежке на одной и той же уединенной велосипедной дорожке, бронировали номера в одних и тех же запущенных домах для отдыха в горах, тренировались в одних и тех же общественных бассейнах в Токио.

Еще с Зимнего кубка провидение словно решило сталкивать их с Куроко и Мидориму с Такао в одних и тех же местах, да так рьяно, что даже Кагами — человек, живущий в мире невидимых соулмейтов, светящихся фиолетовых великанов и молний из глаз — признавал: такие совпадение точно из разряда сверхъестественных.

А еще — они были по-настоящему хорошими ребятами.

Мидорима здорово смягчился, ну или просто вернулся к тому, каким был раньше — ОКР и привычка странно разговаривать никуда не делись, но теперь он стал до неудобного серьезным, прямолинейным, без налета сволочизма. И с Такао, когда он не опекал тебя на площадке, оказалось страшно весело.

И вообще было приятно, ну, с теми, кто прошел через то же самое, — они тоже начали с того, что заболели баскетболом, захотели стать лучшими и (не в последнюю очередь) отомстить, а потом чувства застали их врасплох, и они очутились в отношениях со своими партнерами по игре. Каждый из них иногда просыпался, охваченный странным чувством, чем-то вроде счастливой паники, когда их интуиция подсказывала, что это — то самое, чего они искали.

Так что однажды, после одного из этих подозрительно частых тренировочных матчей, они раздобыли безалкогольного рутбира и отпраздновали редкую не-ничью (Шутоку выиграли, но, так и быть, они заслужили). Безалкогольный рутбир оказался алкогольным, да настолько, что привел к самому сумасшедшему откровенному разговору в жизни Кагами. Он узнал, что:

1) Никто из них ни с кем не спал до этих отношений. Такао поиграл бровями и зафыркал: “Пфахахаха, что, удивился? Ну ладно, раскусили, я немножко романтичный”.

2) Мидорима вообще ни с кем не держался за ручку, не целовался, ничего не делал до Такао. Не то чтобы у кого-то взорвался мозг от этого откровения, но оказалось, что в средней школе он был немножко… странно так… и издалека… влюблен в Куроко 

(“Чо, правда? Не в Акаши? Кхм-кхм... “ 

“Мягкий свет луны предпочтительнее жара пылающего солнца, само собой.”) 

И после их самого первого матча у него было несколько ярких эротических снов не о ком-нибудь, а о Кагами. 

(“Я приношу извинения, хотя это широко известный медицинский феномен, я все еще чувствую себя неподобающе.”

“Эй-эй-эй, дружище, не беспокойся об этом, мне кажется, тебя сейчас удар хватит. Ну, бывает.”) 

После этого Мидорима действительно начал задумываться о своей ориентации, а не просто запихивать все подальше и надеяться, что само пройдет. 

(“Это меня прямо выручило потом, когда я его поцеловал, и он не убежал в ужасе, так что спасибочки”, — добавил Такао.)

И было немножко… лестно? — слышать такое. Выйдя из переходного возраста, Кагами не чувствовал себя тем, о ком грезят в “судьбоносных эротических снах” (незнакомые люди все еще обычно описывали его как “хулиганистого и пугающего”). Это он и выпалил, пока голова все еще слегка кружилась от пива, и лицо Куроко стало задумчивым.

3) Такао считал, что Куроко горяч. Вообще Кагами был уверен, что большинство парней в баскетбольной лиге считали его парня горячим. Даже девяносто девять процентов натуралов. Даже когда Куроко останавливал их подачи, безжалостно лишая их мечты о славе победителей Интерхая, а потом еще и обрушивал на них килотонны язвительной критики своим ровным спокойным голосом, если вдруг они вели себя хоть чуточку неспортивно.

4) Куроко всегда был признателен Мидориме за то, что тот не ввязывался в личные соревнования и прочую ужасную муть, которая творилась в последние месяцы учебы в Тейко. В ответ на это признание Мидорима так погрустнел, как будто еще одно слово от Куроко — и он заплачет, и, запинаясь, сказал что-то вроде: “Бездействия было недостаточно”. И добавил, что он должен был быть лучше, сказать остальным остановиться, но потом с Акаши случилось это и…

Лицо у него было в красных пятнах — не только от жары и пива, и Такао заботливо держал его тейпированную руку (еще Такао молчал, совсем молчал, так что это точно был важный и серьезный момент). И Кагами знал, просто знал, что нужно что-то сделать. Так что в этот самый миг он неловко выпалил, что когда-то давно ему было интересно, как это — поцеловать кого-то выше себя.

Траурный настрой мигом пошатнулся, и все теперь пялились на него, но хотя бы перестали ворошить отстойное прошлое. 

Запинаясь, он пробормотал:

— Блин, в теории! В теории, я имел в виду! Я не собираюсь больше целовать никого, кроме Куроко, и меня это полностью устраивает!

А потом Куроко сказал:

— Если Кагами-кун когда-нибудь захочет поцеловать Мидориму-куна, чтобы узнать, как это, я ему разрешаю. Но только если Такао-кун тоже согласен.

И это немножко поломало Кагами голос и мозг, и он больше не отвечал за свое лицо, потому что это был Куроко, потому что его тон и выданное разрешение демонстрировали, насколько Кагами — его.

Ну, в общем, наверное, хорошо, что вломилась Рико и выгнала их поганой метлой, объявив, что их “детская пижамная вечеринка” закончена, а когда они увидят завтрашнее расписание, то не смогут без слез смотреть на алкоголь до самого совершеннолетия. И они все разбрелись по своим комнатам и вырубились.

Так что теперь “это” витало в воздухе между ними, и Кагами думал, что будет неловко, но нет. Все было так, словно у них появился общий секрет — хороший секрет.

Все они тогда были заняты из-за начала нового учебного года и нового набора в баскетбольный клуб. Но всё равно однажды, когда они играли два на два на пустынном уличном корте, Такао ухмыльнулся широченно и по-злодейски, ткнул Кагами в мокрую челку и сказал:

\- Эй! Ну что… Разрешишь поцеловать своего парня?

Кагами кивнул. Мидорима кивнул и безуспешно попытался спрятаться за очками. Куроко обвел их всех чрезвычайно невпечатленным взглядом, который словно бы говорил: “Эй, вы не забыли вообще, кого надо первым спросить?”, а потом и сам кивнул.

Так что Такао вразвалочку подошел к нему, подмигнул, потянулся — потому что он был чертовым пижоном — и поцеловал Куроко.

Все было медленно, нежно и прилично, по крайней мере, пока бедняга не понял, на что подписался. Через пять секунд Такао уже цеплялся за рубашку Куроко, его колени невольно подогнулись, чтобы им обоим было удобнее, а потом он задрожал и тихонько заскулил, когда Куроко придержал его щеку своей холодной ладонью, не давая отстраниться.

Кагами и Мидорима не могли отвести от них глаз. Казалось, они оба думали: “Если я сейчас умру от кровотечения из носа, так тому и быть”, а потом у них случился момент глубочайшей синхронизации, и они буквально взяли своих Теней за шкирку (“Кагами-куну лучше меня отпустить, или пусть готовится серьезно пожалеть”. “Пхахахаха, Шин-чан, куда так торопишься? Кхехее…”) и разбежались по домам и уединенным местам.

О да, после того дня напряжение между ними пробило крышу и прочно обосновалось в стратосфере. И все равно прошло несколько недель, прежде чем они смогли пересечься все вчетвером — на храмовом фестивале недалеко от дома Кагами. Целые недели нечаянных касаний, после которых они мгновенно отдергивали руки, и соревнований без правил: Такао прозрачно намекал, Куроко флиртовал невозмутимо и устрашающе эффективно (и иногда откровенно порнографически). 

(За эти недели Кагами собрался с духом и поцеловал Мидориму — это было совсем не так, как целоваться с Куроко, но очень, очень приятно.)

Ну, в общем, да, тот фестиваль. Ночь после фейерверков. Все казалось неизбежным: на них четверых был только свежий пот и по два тонких слоя одежды.

Такао оглядел гостиную и все гостевые футоны Кагами, сдвинутые вместе, и чуть не засунул в рот кулак целиком, пытаясь остановить приступ истерического хихиканья.

— Боже, вы только посмотрите на нас! Четверо почти-девственников! Вот смехота-то!

Но он улыбался широко и взбудораженно, а у Куроко было то самое решительное выражение лица, от которого у Кагами подгибались колени.

Он сиганул в этот омут так, как жизнь недавно научила его прыгать — изо всех сил, не беспокоясь о том, как будет приземляться.

На самом деле, смешно не было, было… нежно… как-то очень ярко и, ну, интимно, хотя от этого слова у Кагами начиналась кровь из ушей.

Дело было в том, что в Мидориме не было ни капли тестостеронного спортивного мудачества. Любой другой парень в лиге, попытавшись заняться сексом без обязательств (у него, кстати, все равно не получилось бы, у Кагами, в отличие от большинства людей на планете, так просто не получалось), закончил бы борьбой за доминирование. Они просто не могли по-другому, это было заложено в основе их взаимоотношений. Ну, может быть, кроме великана из Йосен, но он теперь принадлежал его брату, а Тацуя был страшным собственником, так что без шансов.

Мидорима оказался такой Ямато Надешико (Куроко тут обязательно сказал бы, Кагами-кун, не будь таким возвращенцем, так говорят только о женщинах. Кагами бы возразил — ты что, двадцать первый век, и вообще, Мидориме пойдет!), что сама мысль о сексе как о способе уравнять какой-то там счет никогда не пришла бы в его невротичную умную голову. Да, они с Кагами соперничали, но это было адски олдскульное, до боли здоровое соперничество, как в послевоенном кино. У них уже даже трэш-тока перед матчами не происходило: они просто кланялись друг другу и потом старались изо всех сил.

И тут все произошло точно так же. Под взглядами Такао и Куроко, полных ожидания, Мидорима действительно поклонился ему и поблагодарил за щедрость, прежде чем спустить с плеч юкату. И это должно было выйти уморительно, у всех должно было все упасть, но нет, совсем нет. Мидорима, запинаясь, выдал одну из своих заковыристых фразочек, которая могла означать “прошу позаботиться обо мне” — и, улыбнувшись Кагами, Мидорима лег и отдался на его милость.

Ну, в общем, финиш. Это все, что Кагами мог заставить себя рассказать, на этом изображение должно было медленно, кинематографично погаснуть. Честно говоря, Кагами даже думать не мог о той ночи, не растекаясь в лужу, так что он старался не делать этого на людях.

Но, что бы ни случилось, он всегда будет ценить то, что Мидорима послужил для него таким странным примером, и помог ему почувствовать, как будто есть способ одновременно быть стопроцентным геем и японцем до мозга костей.

В общем, они четверо остались очень хорошими друзьями, и иногда, когда позволял настрой, Куроко и Оха Аса, они могли поцеловаться. И порой заняться чем-то еще.

Когда Кагами рассказал все Тацуе, тот чуть не умер от смеха — “Мой милый младший братец оказался в таких современных отношениях!” Или что он там сказал. Но потом Кагами обстебал тот факт, что Тацуя в его почтенные годы состоит в счастливом созависимом браке со своим ручным великаном, и Тацуе оказалось особо нечего возразить.

Хотя, может, это все из-за богемного воспитания Западного побережья, но Кагами готов был послать все к черту. Они с Куроко были очень счастливы, так что все было нормально.

Черт, он так увлекся своими рассуждениями, что даже не услышал, как телефон снова тренькнул.

Следующий снимок почти целиком занимало лицо Такао и один глаз Куроко. Такао явно забросил руку на плечо Куроко и крепко прижал его к себе, следуя своей обычной политике “если человек тебе нравится, оставь ему как можно меньше личного пространства”. На фоне Кагами видел глухую стену Мидоримы — кто же еще такой высокий мог бы аккуратно носить гребаную ручку в нагрудном кармане накрахмаленной рубашки.

Подпись гласила: “Похищение идет полным ходом!(๑•̀ㅂ•́ ) و Я хотел, чтобы Шин-чан взял его на ручки, но он сказал, что не хочет получить в глаз”.

Кагами расхохотался. Он и правда чувствовал себя лучше от того, что эти двое были с Куроко. Непобедимая кавалерия Против-Куроко-в-одиночестве прибыла.

Мидорима любил жаловаться, что Такао вешается на него и на Куроко, “пренебрегая всеми приличиями”, но Кагами точно знал, что Куроко на самом деле очень нравится такая фамильярность. Если, конечно, речь шла не о тисках Кисе с воплями на ультразвуке, и Куроко не нужно было ничего инициировать. Где-то глубоко за всей этой формальностью в его парне прятался маленький цундере.

Пока Кагами об этом думал, ему пришла еще пара фотографий: Куроко, достающий огромную плюшевую лягушку из игрового автомата; лягушка, сидящая на голове у Такао, а над ней — подбородок Мидоримы, еле влезающий в кадр.

Дзынь. Сообщение от самого Куроко.

“Похоже, меня похитила печально известная Банда Плюшевых Лягух, Кагами-кун. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо”.

Кагами беспомощно улыбнулся: чертов Куроко, как обычно, соблюдал все правила пунктуации.

Пинг. Десять минут спустя: фото Куроко и Мидоримы, поедающих дешевое мороженое под фонарем у комбини. Такао использовал свой соколиный глаз и умудрился снять их так, что мороженое смотрелось весьма двусмысленно в обоих этих чопорных и благопристойных ртах. Кагами прикрыл лицо рукой, но почувствовал, как у него согреваются скулы.

“Ничего не едят, кроме “Гари-Гари”, капризные гении! Ну хоть дешевое~~”

Кагами тоже это заметил. Он пытался обратить Куроко в фанаты Кинг-Кон, но тот продолжал любить свой дешевый фруктовый лед. Наверняка из-за какой-нибудь ностальгии. У Кагами уже прорезался новый инстинкт: умение определять вещи, которые у Куроко ассоциировались со средней школой. Но, похоже, это не вызывало никаких горьких воспоминаний. Больше нет.

Теперь, когда они заглядывали в комбини, и он покупал Куроко мороженое, тот не затихал и не грустнел, просто старался нарисовать палочкой что-нибудь на руке Кагами, когда тот отвлекался. Или запихивал мороженое в рот целиком, медленно вынимал и с невинным видом жаловался, что “Гари-Гари” скатились, потому что раньше, он может поклясться, они были потолще. Но давайте смотреть правде в глаза, Куроко вообще бывал исчадием ада.

“Спасибо, что не бросаете его одного”.

“Не бойся, Тай-чан! Мы думаем затащить его завтра на тренировку. Можно? Пожаааалуйста?”

“Конечно, если он согласен. Только поосторожнее, он же не такой выносливый, как вы, но вы — ваще долбанутые”.

Той ночью Кагами, возможно, засыпал в обнимку с пледом, собрав его в тяжелые складки, и думал, может ли Всевышний оказать ему услугу и превратить их в Куроко к утру. Да, он явно застрял в своем самом сопливом и тоскливом состоянии. Но фотки и правда очень помогли.

И, так как Такао не умел сдерживаться, они продолжили приходить. Пинг, просигналил его телефон на следующее утро, когда Кагами убирался на кухне. Дело было даже не в джетлаге, просто он уже привык вставать пораньше и готовить завтрак на двоих. Тетя шутила о его самодостаточности и о том, что он будет идеальным мужем, а у папы сделался слегка виноватый вид.

Когда папа с тетей вышли на крыльцо покурить, Кагами наконец смог проверить телефон, не чувствуя себя ходячим стереотипом современного подростка. На фото Куроко, сидя в автобусе, смотрел в окно. Он уже не выглядел таким потерянным, как вчера в зале игровых автоматов, просто задумчивым, как с ним иногда бывало. В такие моменты Кагами любил откинуться на сиденье и просто смотреть на него, и догадливый Такао, наверное, оказался в курсе.

“Мне кажется, он думает о тебе, — гласила подпись. — Он замерз, но мы его согрели!”

Потом пришло еще одно сообщение от Куроко.

“Доброе утро, Кагами-кун. Такао-кун и Мидорима-кун пригласили меня потренироваться и остаться потом у них. Дай знать, согласен ли ты, пожалуйста”.

Они договорились об основных правилах на случай, если собирались не вчетвером, но это был первая возможность их опробовать.

“Да, давай. Прости еще раз, что оставляю тебя одного так надолго”.

Переписки с Куроко всегда было ужасно мало, ведь они привыкли быть лицом к лицу, или, в крайнем случае, на разных концах площадки. Кагами казалось, что у него в голове тикает гигантский таймер — отсчитывает минуты до того мгновения, когда, наконец, можно будет дотянуться до кулака Куроко своим.

Еще одно фото: Куроко и Мидорима о чем-то говорят, у Мидоримы наморщен нос и сверкают глаза, Куроко задрал подбородок и яростно жестикулирует своими красивыми руками — очередной мудреный спор, в которые они любили ввязываться, выглядел забавно: оба еле втиснулись на автобусное сиденье, на которое двухметровый Мидорима явно не помещался.

“О боже, они начали говорить про какой-то страшно скучный модернистский роман. Нет, ты их видел? Помогите!! S.O.S.! ヘ(゜Д、゜ ) ノ Купи мне билет в Америку, давай поменяемся местами!~”

“Нет уж”

“ПФФФХАХА! Ну лааааадно. Мне идет черный с красным, но ты бы смотрелся ~ ПРОСТО ужасно~ в нашей форме ;p”.

Чертов Такао, Кагами так к нему привык. Он был самым близким к обычному американскому подростку из того, что можно было найти в Японии, и по японским меркам он мог кого-то шокировать, но Кагами был не против. Ему Такао просто казался нормальным, разве что, может, экстравертом на 12 из 10.

Значит, тренироваться вместе, ага? Тренироваться. И остаться на потом. Кагами иногда не понимал намеков, но не настолько же. Он решительно отключил уведомления снэпчата, потом задумчиво прикусил губу и включил обратно. Если уж совсем начистоту, он не хотел упустить ни минуты из происходящего на другом конце света. В качестве компромисса он поставил телефон на вибрацию.

И это оказалось правильным решением, потому что на следующем фото Куроко целовал Такао. Неплохо так целовал, Кагами видел, что с зубами. Это был первый снимок не в фокусе, как будто один конкретный гениальный атакующий защитник не мог справиться с дрожью в своих знаменитых руках.

“Кажется, он не только о тебе думает… Итадакимас~<3”

“Благодарю, мы о нем позаботимся”, — упало редкое сообщение от Мидоримы. Он вечно и параноидально прятал свой телефон от других людей, но при этом все равно присылал короткие, жутко официальные сообщения, когда это было важно. В этом вообще был весь Мидорима.

“Не делай ничего, чего я бы не сделал”, — ответил Кагами. Это была такая шутка только для них четверых.

Его телефон завибрировал в кармане через несколько секунд.

“Так, я опять фотограф, очередь Шин-чана! Прикинь, сколько мы уже встречаемся, и он все еще так стесняется!! UWU наш ас-сама самый милый ₍₍ ( ๑॔˃̶◡ ˂̶๑॓ ) ◞♡”

На фото Куроко опирался о плечо Мидоримы, а тот протирал очки и, казалось, полностью игнорировал тот факт, что у него сидят на коленях, как и румянец на своих нереально идеальных скулах.

Еще сообщение от Такао:

“Извини, фотку не пришлю, сам знаешь, он против… Просто включи воображение!”

Через две секунды:

“Ладно, фиг с ним, я соврал и сфоткал. Хехехехе~”

Они не целовались, но Куроко прочно обосновался на коленях у Мидоримы. Ткань джинсов натягивалась у него на бедрах, огромная рука Мидоримы придерживала его за талию, пока Куроко нависал над ним, сжимая его воротник. И это могло бы даже смотреться невинно, если бы у Куроко не были такие зацелованные губы. У любого другого человека такое выражение лица можно было счесть непроницаемым, но для Куроко оно было почти жадным.

Мидорима всегда целовался слишком яростно, если не начать вести самому. Кагами постарался не ворошить связанные с этим воспоминания, но у него не получилось.

Он проверил часы. О да, он умудрился на автопилоте приготовить овсянку с яблоками и корицей, теперь оставалось подождать, пока она остынет. Папа с тетей разболтались и явно пока не собирались возвращаться. Утренний душ — это же нормально, да? Ночью было жарко, так что да, очень правдоподобно! Он сбегал наверх, захватил сменную одежду и, как ниндзя, прокрался по коридору к ванной.

В душе приключилась какая-то временная аномалия. Кагами правда пытался все сделать быстро и эффективно, но он так давно не дрочил, да еще и эти фотографии... Когда он вылез из душа, прошло уже двадцать минут, и его ждало новое сообщение.

“О боже мой, нам нужно в Книгу обломов Гиннесса! Кажется, мы нашли единственную парочку на земле, которая слышит: “А пойдемте потренируемся в пустом зале в выходной, и кстати, у меня есть ключи от клубной комнаты, там еще такой большой удобный диван *винк-винк*” и РЕАЛЬНО идут сначала тренироваться. Моя жизнь сейчас - сплошная трагедия T-T”

Кагами прыснул. Да, это было очень похоже на них. Мидорима действительно относился к тренировкам настолько серьезно, а Куроко просто любовно троллил Такао.

“Но есть свои достоинства… мокрый Шин-чан?”

Во вложении оказалось фото. Похоже, было настолько жарко, что Мидорима нынче кидал трехи, раздевшись по пояс.

Кагами покраснел. Он сразу же в красках вспомнил, как эта спина ощущалась под его ладонями, когда взмокла совсем по иной причине. Он чуть не зафейспалмил рукой с зажатым в ней телефоном, и тут же упало еще сообщение.

Похоже, Такао хотел потрепаться, вот это, блин, неожиданность.

“Кстати, еще до всего, когда мы против вас играли, мне каждый раз говорили: “Такао, ты на Куроко", и я думал - интересно, у него пот на вкус ванильный? Щас проверю （。＞ω＜）。.”

Кагами, к этому времени взбодрившийся после душа и уже не живущий в блеклом, жестоком мире пошлых сообщений с утренним стояком, от души зевнул и написал в ответ: “Мне кажется, обычный у него пот, как и последние раз двадцать, когда ты его слизывал, но ни в чем себе не отказывай”.

Внизу папа и тетя смели овсянку и оставили на столе записку, что уехали в город за всем необходимым для кемпинга. Пффф. “Все необходимое” наверняка включало Мальборо и ящик пива. Гребаное старичьё. Тем временем, Кагами должен был сообразить обед и спасти всех от голодной смерти. Он положил телефон на стол и — дрррр, — сразу же взял его снова.

Ему пришло фото маленькой комнаты с бледно-оранжевыми стенами, заставленной полками с кубками и баннерами. В углу стоял учительский стол, а рядом с ним — огромный коричневый кожаный диван. В центре дивана сидел Куроко, явно только что из душа, и (Кагами очень удивился) одетый. Руки у него были скромно сложены на коленях.

“Спорим, наша клубная комната круууучеее ∗˚(* ˃̤൬˂̤ *)˚∗”

На следующем фото все было то же самое: комната, полки, диван.

Только Куроко изменился. Он придерживал полы своей рубашки, чтобы не мешались. Такао стоял на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, и его загорелые, ловкие руки весело стискивали колени Куроко, видимо, чтобы развести пошире.

Кагами выругался.

Он положил телефон в карман и принялся распихивать ингредиенты для пасты, которые только что достал, обратно по шкафам. Не стоило сейчас готовить — он бы спалил весь дом.

Следующее фото пришло только минут через восемь. Кагами за это время успел подняться в свою крошечную гостевую спальню и хорошенько, красочно подумать о том, что происходило за десять тысяч километров от него. На фото Такао жадно глотал бобовый суп из банки, вид у него был хитрый-прехитрый. За ним был Куроко — без рубашки, в расстегнутых джинсах. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, демонстрируя шею и пару свежих следов на ней.

Кагами сполз по двери вниз. Запер ее. Включил звук на телефоне.

Пинг.

Раскрасневшееся, все еще слишком открытое после оргазма лицо Куроко фотографировали сверху. Он вжимался во вздыбленную ткань вельветовых (ну серьезно, он безнадежен) брюк Мидоримы Длинные тейпированные пальцы придерживали его за подбородок.

“Хей! Я ему сказал, что он может отсидеть следующий раунд, но он заупрямился…”

“Как знакомо,” — напечатал Кагами одной рукой.

В один незабываемый день (вообще это звучало иронично, потому что Кагами нихрена не помнил, что происходило после обеда) Куроко поймал его на крыше, загнал в угол и опустился на колени. А потом, после, бесстыдно присвоил его банку газировки, чтобы запить, и выдал: “Все-таки мне очень нравится. Я даже не ожидал, что настолько”.

И когда Кагами вспомнил об этом — как будто снова услышал голос Куроко, тихий, ровный, невыносимо самодовольный — все, он уже был готов на второй заход.

Господи. Зачем он вообще парился и надевал штаны после душа? Теперь они страшно мешали. Кагами пинками стянул их и рухнул на незаправленную постель, лаская себя и ни о чем не думая. На следующих снимках все было вполне ожидаемо. Такао отлично удавался крупный план.

Собственное дыхание оглушало, и левая рука начала скользить от стекающей смазки, когда пришло фото, на котором Куроко своим аккуратным маленьким носом упирался в пах Мидориме. Кагами чуть не кончил.

“Весело им, видимо, да? А я все сам, все сам~~”

Пинг. Джинсы Куроко были спущены до колен, рука Такао сжимала его ягодицу. Кагами ударило под дых воспоминанием об этом ощущении, о невозможной гладкости кожи. Он сжал одеяло в кулаке. Следующее фото заставило его застонать — невероятно громко в пустом доме.

Куроко. Точнее, знакомая часть его тела — розовый сжатый анус.

“Смотри, что нашел! Правда, чего-то не хватает, да?”

Следующим от Такао пришел аудиофайл.

Кагами дважды промахнулся мимо кнопки “play” свободной рукой, прежде чем наконец попасть.

— ...Мммфф… — и звук скольжения. 

Ну, такой, какой бывает, когда кое-кто вытаскивает свой большой, весьма пропорциональный член после того, как загнал его в горло.

— Аааннхннн… Такао-кун, это… это нечестно, правда! — и снова этот звук скольжения, видимо, обратно в рот. А потом еще звуки — мокрые, но другие. Боже.

Кагами швырнул свой телефон через всю комнату — тот приземлился в стопку стираных вещей. Все, он больше не мог.

Воспоминания всплывали одно за другим, и он яростно двигал рукой. Член стоял, как каменный, пульсировал и уже откровенно побаливал, как будто мстил Кагами за неделю ограниченной приватности и за то, что его разлучили с любимой парой сильных белых бедер.

Телефон тренькнул снова. Кагами застонал, тяжело дыша, и почти пополз к нему, вытерев руки одеялом (да, придется потом ставить стирку). Он прорычал ругательство и свайпнул по экрану.

Анус на фото был уже покрасневшим, а не розовым, и, мокрый от слюны, легко растягивался вокруг двух пальцев.

“Я хотел еще смазки добавить, потому что безопасность и все такое. Но он вроде и так готовый, да?”

Как, блядь, Такао еще мог печатать?

Кагами выдохнул через нос и прикусил костяшки пальцев. Чтобы удержаться и не кончить, понадобилась вся его выдержка. Но так он хотя бы мог представить, что они вместе, что он там.

Телефон, должно быть, опять достался Мидориме, потому что фото было размытое, но как будто специально. Если не напрягать глаза, можно было разглядеть диван и два тела на нем. Куроко стоял на четвереньках, опираясь локтями на подлокотник, пальцы ног у него поджимались. С него сняли джинсы и обувь, но носки оставили. Как-то ночью в тренировочном лагере Куроко рассказал, что так он всегда чувствовал себя немного грязно, и Кагами готов был поставить деньги на то, что Мидорима сохранил этот факт в своего гигантском мозге.

Такао напряженно нависал над Куроко, вставляя.

Следующий снимок вышел четким, Мидорима встал спереди, чтобы сфотографировать: Такао целовал Куроко ухо, и выражение лица у него было странно нежное, какое-то почти умиротворенное. Куроко явно тяжело дышал, пытаясь привыкнуть. На следующем фото Такао показывал в камеру “викторию”, пряча широкую ухмылку в растрепанной прическе Куроко, а тот явно разрывался между возбуждением и желанием закатить глаза.

Потом Мидорима продемонстрировал свое редкое, но довольно жестокое чувство юмора: на следующем фото у Такао было шокированное лицо, застывшее в ужасно смешной постельной гримасе — наверняка Куроко неожиданно сжался. Это было так на него похоже.

Фото выбило из Кагами смешок, который перешел во всхлип. Он перестал двигать рукой на несколько секунд, чтобы поставить телефон на кровать перед глазами. Одна за другой пришли еще четыре фотографии — и каждая вызывала горячий разряд по всему телу, как будто его хлестнули чистым огнем.

Но только когда он увидел снимок охренительно красивых, мокрых от пота пальцев Куроко, вцепившихся в обивку дивана, Кагами зарылся в подушку, чтобы не заорать. О. О. Когда он пришел в себя, его трясло хуже, чем после целой четверти овертайма, и у него как будто не получалось вдохнуть достаточно воздуха.

Потом опять случилась временная аномалия. Когда его мозг наконец вернулся в рабочее состояние, Кагами знал только, что сколько-то времени прошло. У него высветилось новое сообщение.

“Он сказал, что хочет чая, так что Шин-чан пошел за чайными пакетиками в раздевалку”.

Кагами слабо фыркнул. Какие там пакетики, Мидорима наверняка держал все необходимое для чайной церемонии рядом со своими идеально выглаженными полотенцами.

Пинг.

Куроко вытянулся во весь рост на диване — все еще голый, но его ноги виднелись из-под покрывала из двух фирменных курток. Где-то за последний раунд он потерял один носок.

“Ну серьезно, он как вареная макаронина, как ты справляешься?! Шин-чану пришлось на ручках нести его в душ. Жалко, телефон не водонепроницаемый ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )”

Кагами перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза рукой.

Он еле двигался, да и написанное на лице “хоть бейте, хоть режьте меня, я не встану” наверняка выдавало. Он правда пытался оставаться в сознании, но в голове у него была только картинка того, как Куроко блаженно растопырил пальцы на ногах, свисая с дивана. И, между двумя тяжелыми, довольными вздохами Кагами отключился.

Его разбудил знакомый сигнал: два новых уведомления.

Селфи Куроко, сидящего рядом с Такао в рикше, примостив голову ему на плечо.

И:

“Заберу его к себе ночевать. Если Шин-чан согласится крутить педали, то будем одалживать его почаще <3!!”

Кагами улыбнулся, прослеживая взглядом, как устало голова Куроко лежит на плече Такао. Хорошая была идея. Родители у Такао достаточно расслабленные, они не будут против неожиданного гостя, а Куроко не придется спать одному.

Он написал Такао.

“Спасибо, что позаботились о нем. Шину привет”.

А потом “<3” — отстой, конечно, но он все равно послал.

Кагами отключил телефон, поставил его на зарядку и, пыхтя от собственного плачевного состояния, свернул грязные простыни и пошел в душ еще раз.

Всего четыре дня, и он будет дома.


End file.
